Gleeks
by brittana11
Summary: When someone beats up Brittany, Santana gets her revenge


**Here's another story hope you all like it**

**Gleeks**

"How many times do we have to spell it out for you glee losers." Jerome said slamming Kurt into the lockers.

"You are the loser bottom heap of this school and it seems like you all have forgotten, so we will be reinstating the morning slushies." David told them smiling.

Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Artie and Rory were surrounded by twenty football and hockey jocks. They were very threatening to the gleeks and had thrown slushies in Tina and Kurt's face when Brittany pushed her way through to help her friends. The same time Brittany arrived so did Bec and Cass two mid level Cheerios who had dreams of getting to the top of the Cheerios maybe even be the captain.

"The Yeti is scared of butterflies," Brittany said standing between the gleeks and the jocks. She was trying to ease the tension plus no one ever picked on her. She was way too nice for that to happen. "What you're doing is bullying and I won't accept that. I'll call Santana here to use her vicious words." she informed them.

"Please we're not scared of some dyke." Bec laughed looking at the jocks who sort of nodded.

"That's a mean word and you shouldn't use it." Brittany said as Kurt pulled on her arm trying to get her to stop.

"Dyke, dyke, dyke, dyke. Why don't you and your dyke girlfriend go infect someone else's school." Bec shouted shoving Brittany back into the lockers just as Cass amid a good punch to her face.

Both the jocks and gleeks froze unable to comprehend what just happened. No one in their right mind would ever hurt innocent Brittany would they.

Rachel was the first to come out of shock and notice that Brittany wasn't moving. She shouted at Tina to call an ambulance and ten minutes later Brittany was on her way to the hospital. The jocks and the two Cheerios had headed to class swearing not to tell anyone cause Santana would be pissed when she found out. The gleeks who were told by Principle Figgins to head to class as well also decided not to say anything to Santana. She was just as likely to kill the messenger as the offender.

* * *

When Santana arrived at the choir room she knew something was off. It wasn't that everyone were trying not to stare at her, but failing or even the fact that both Ms. Pillsberry and Coach Sylvester were there. No this was all about who wasn't and that was her girlfriend one Brittany S. Pierce. She hadn't seen her since lunch, but chocked it up to her Presidential duties.

_Okay calm down Santana this is probably nothing. I mean I know Britt hates to miss glee, but maybe her mom picked her up for some bonding time. Yeah that's it bonding time. And Mrs. P would have taken away her phone and that's why she hasn't responded to my texts. No that can't be it her parents are out of town dummie that's why you've been staying at Britts for the past few days._

"Santana can you take a seat." Mr. Shue interrupted her thinking and she noticed she was standing in the doorway.

"Um, Santana where is Brittany?" Coach Sylvester asked as everyone tried to stop her, she thought she knew.

"I don't know and why does everyone always assume I know where she is." Santana hugged crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Looking over at Rachel, she saw fear and looking around they all had fear in her eyes. "Okay what aren't you guys telling me?" she scowled.

"Nothing," yipped Kurt.

"It has nothing to do with the fight in the hallway." Rachel started before Quinn slammed her hand over her mouth.

"Wait, what fight? I wasn't informed of any fight." Santana growled getting up and marching over to Rachel.

"Great Rachel now we're going to have to tell her and WWIII is going to break out." Mercedes groaned throwing her arms in the air.

"Okay someone better tell me what's going on now." Santana demanded her temper rising with every second.

"Well you see we were being picked on by jocks and Brittany came to help." Tina began to explain.

At hearing this Santana's fists clenched and she marched toward the door. Quinn decided that without Brittany she was the only one who could stop Santana.

"Hold on S, we're not done telling you everything." Quinn grabbed her arm and she paused not having a completely gotten a head full of steam.

"Well I'm waiting," Santana stamped her foot glaring around.

"When Brittany arrived Kurt and Tina had been slushied and two Cheerios arrived I'm not sure who-" Artie started before Quinn cut in.

"It was Bec and Cass."

Artie nodded then continued. "They insulted Britt and then beat her up. She's in the hospital when she left she was unconscious ."

Santana was out the door, through the hall and in her car in ten seconds. She didn't even remember driving to the hospital, but she parked and ran into the hospital. Luckily she literally ran into her father. Before she could say anything he lead her down to Brittany's room.

"Maji, she just woke up and had been asking for you. Frankly I was surprised you weren't with her." Dr. Lopez said opening the door for his daughter.

"I wasn't there and no one told me." Santana waved to her father and she ran to Brittany's bed side.

"Sanny," a very groggy Brittany said.

"I'm here now B. Are you okay?" Santana was looking her up and down. "Oh, B you broke your leg. I'm going to beat the ass out of those two ex-Cheerios." She was just happy that apart from the broken leg everything else seemed fine.

"San aren't they still on the team? And no violence." Brittany instructed her.

"They will be ex when I'm done. I'd go beat them up right now if Cheerio practice wasn't already over." Santana shifted not knowing what to do.

"Sanny, don't leave me." Brittany pouted scooting over to make room for Santana.

Santana climbed next to her cuddling up with her. She put her head on Brittany's chest and felt extremely calm for the first time all day. Within minutes she was asleep. Brittany smiled down at her sleeping girlfriend before also falling asleep.

Dr. Lopez came in an hour later to find both girls sound asleep. He knew that Santana wouldn't be leaving until Brittany so he made a mental note to call his wife and the school.

* * *

The school had had a reprieve from the terror known as Santana Lopez for two weeks while Brittany was in the hospital. Bec and Cass had thus far gotten off scot free and weren't worried though they should be. Coach Sylvester knew what they had done, but was waiting for Lopez to exact punishment first. She had learned that the best way to get someone back was when they least expect it.

Unfortunately for everyone their two weeks were up and the doors opened to reveal Brittany in a wheelchair and Santana pushing her. The jocks who had witnessed the attack slushied themselves and jumped into the dumpsters. Santana couldn't help, but smile when the news reached her.

"Hey, Satan glee meeting during lunch." Kurt told them as they went by.

Brittany turned around and could tell that her girlfriend didn't want to go.

"Sanny, I wanna go." Brittany pouted.

"Okay, we'll go." Santana wasn't even going to try and argue her way out. She still felt really bad about what happened and how she hadn't been there to protect her.

"Sweetie here I have to go see Coach Sue tell them I'll be there in a few minutes." Santana dropped her off at the choir room door, kissing her before leaving.

* * *

Santana made her way to the Cheerios locker room. She had call an urgent meeting at lunch and the whole team minus obviously Brittany would be there. Walking in she noted that everyone was there even the two Cheerios who she thought might not show Bec and Cass they were front and center.

"As you all are well aware my girl Brittany was injured and will be out for another month and a half. Now I know in general what happened and as you all know there is only one rule I have and that's..." Santana took menacing steps towards the two guilty Cheerios.

"No one hurts Brittany and lives to tell about it." the rest of the Cheerios said in unison.

"That's right," Santana stood over the two Cheerios as the rest ran behind their captain.

* * *

"Brittany we would like to thank-" Rachel trailed off as Santana reappeared next to her girlfriend.

"For standing up to those jocks and sorry for not doing something to those two Cheerios." Kurt finished looking sheepishly at Santana hoping she wasn't about to attack.

Brittany just smiled her thousand watt smile while Santana wheeled her over to a spot in the front and sat down next to her.

Artie was about to go say something when Quinn stopped him shaking her head. She saw the smug look on Santana's face when she walked in that meant she had taken "care" of someone. After Rachel and Kurt had spoke she saw how it quickly turned into a scowl. She was guessing the only reason no one was currently being beat up was because of Brittany.

Puck came running in, but skidded to a stop when he saw Santana. "Did you guys hear?"

"Did we hear what, Noah?" Santana asked filing her nails looking very bored.

"That both Bec and Cass were found beaten up in the Cheerios locker room." Puck was looking directly at Santana as was everyone else when he finished.

"Oh god, really Santana! Do you always need to go all cave woman on people who "hurt" Brittany? You could be arrest and thrown in jail. And I will have to deal with your mess again." Quinn walked over to her whacking her over the head.

"Ow, hey don't jump to conclusions. Just cause someone was beat up doesn't mean I did it. You know it could have been one of the jocks who was there, but didn't do anything to step it. They will be wanting to get on my good side. Or it could have been Sue, she's pissed too you know." Santana looked shocked that they would suggest such a thing.

"Come off it Satan we all know you did it." Kurt argued.

"She couldn't have, she hasn't left my side for more than five minutes." Brittany finally spoke looking adoringly over at Santana.

"She cou-" started Finn before Puck stopped him.

"Not true they were pretty beat up, black eyes, broken limbs and at least one nose not to mention they think there might be internal bleeding. They were taken to the hospital." Puck informed them wondering who put the beat down on them if it wasn't Santana.

"Now that you're all done accusing me of something I didn't do I suggest that we all head to the lunch room for a public announcement that will make you all happy." Santana waved her nail file at them as they all reluctantly headed towards the lunch room.

Quinn reached the door and turned around to see Santana getting up deciding that they were actually coming she left.

"San, I know you did it." Brittany grabbed Santana's arm to keep her in front.

"I did not," Santana tried to lie. But folded knowing that it wouldn't work the moment she opened her mouth. "Babe I know you hate violence, but they really hurt you I couldn't not do anything." she begged hoping Brittany wouldn't be too angry with her. To her surprise Brittany pulled her into the dancers lap and feverously kissed her. They didn't break apart for three minutes.

"Honey I do hate violence and I may not approve or understand why you did it, but Snix really turns me on." Brittany seductively whispers in her ear. "First things first you have a public announcement don't you." She shoves Santana off of her.

"You're such a tease." Santana teases pushing her out the door.

"But you love me."

"Yes, Britt yes I do."

* * *

Santana noticed that at least three fourths of the school was seated in the cafeteria waiting for the "public announcement." Making her way to the center table were all the Cheerios where, she parked Brittany at the end and climbed on the table next to her.

"Listen up losers, two weeks ago the cardinal rule to survive at this school was broken." Santana shouted as fear filled up most everyone eyes. "I know that everyone here knows it, but just to make sure what is it?"

"Nobody hurts Brittany or makes her cry." the student body says in unison.

"That's right cause if you do so help me god I will ends you. I will tear you down to nothing that even the gleeks will tease you." Santana shouted glaring over towards the jock table. "I know everyone heard about what happened to the two Cheerios that hurt my girl and let this be a warning to the rest of you. I may not get you back right away, but I will get you back and it will be ten times worse."

With that Santana jumped down and wheeled Brittany out towards her car.

"Tana, we still have school." Brittany whined even though she too really wanted to leave the "public announcement" had really turned her on.

"Not today B, I needs you now and we can't get it on in the janitor's closet with your leg." Santana smirked knowing full well that she had been channeling Snix to turn her girl on.

"So long as your my bitch and I get my sweet lady kisses I'm cool." Brittany smirked wrapping her arms around Santana neck as she lifted her into the car.

"Babe aren't I always."


End file.
